


Mirror Image

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Death by Cop, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97





	Mirror Image

I'll be back, you said. I'll never leave you, not really. Empty words, empty promises. My broken spark screams louder than you ever did. You're gone. You won't be back. I-I don't know how I'll live without you... You are my world, my everything. The golden half of my spark has been stolen from me. 

My Prime is the only reason I don't join you. I should join you. It is my right, as bonded, as twin. But I cannot while that which you fell defending is still under assault. I will defend my Prime to my dying sparkbeat, as is my duty. 

o0o0o 

The liquid all around matches the tears within. The planet I find myself summoned to is over ¾ this liquid, dihydrogen monoxide, the locals call it water. I am alone. No being can fill the space that was only my twin. 

o0o0o 

I fight, I protect, I obey. Nothing is right without you. I miss your snark, your whimper, your moan. I miss your gold. I miss someone knowing what I know, and working how I work, and seeing how I see. I miss fighting back to back. Pit, I even miss the pits. At least we were together at spark. I'm no one without you, Sunstreaker. 

o0o0o 

I become a perfect soldier. I work well with my squad, but it isn't the same. I'm a mess and I know it. I can't help it. I'm alone. I was never meant to be alone. I was brought into functioning with another. We had worked together in perfect synchrony on and off the field. I'll never work that way with another. It took me a long while to accept this and slap on a smile. My comrades think I'm better. At least I'm functioning. My worst flashbacks happen at night, brother. I remember the first time we kissed. Do you? I saved it with such resolution, straight to my hard drives, and now I wish I could forget. I'm sorry. You make it so hard. 

o0o0o 

They say they've found your spark and chamber, my Sunflower of doom. There's no way. If you aren't in the Well, why is my spark in two? You wouldn't do that to me. I know better. They're trying to trick me, aren't they? 

o0o0o 

A mech in your frame came out of medbay today. He tried to say he was you, but I won't listen. It's not possible. You aren't coming back. The only way I'll be with you is to deactivate. Give me that permission, please. I need the real you. 

o0o0o 

The humans found me, Sunshine. I'll be with you soon. Love you.


End file.
